


Blood drips

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti accidentally cuts himself, Antimagic - Freeform, Blood, Drabbles, FLUFFY but like... sorta evil fluffy, Knives, M/M, Not super Graphic, Pet/Owner Relationship, Red writes, chaining up, egoween, kinda sorta kidnapping, pet dynamic, talk of blood, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Egoween 1st day prompt!‘The feeling of blood dripping down his skin should have scared him, but he couldn’t help the smile that he felt’Not super graphic or necessarily scary.





	Blood drips

Red~

Anti had certain ways of living now. 

 

His room was simple and dark, tones of grays strung all over the room. His dirty clothes were tossed in a corner as he didn’t own a hamper. His bed had chains attaching at the four corners, seemingly destined to stay there, for when he misbehaved. His desk had a bin of yarn on it, as well as some papers and books scattered about. In the drawers were electrical parts and small gadgets that had been worked on previously. Above it was a magnetic rack, where different knives where hung.

 

Many were intricately carved, some had jewels, some had specially colored metal....

 

Some also had blood stains, but that wasn’t very important.

 

Anti himself rather liked the sight of blood, rather it was his own or someone else’s. Was he a mad... his owner didn’t say he was.

 

He had been decently behaved lately.. he wasn’t allowed out of him room without permission, but he was able to be unchained for the time being. He was twiddling one of his knives in his hands, watching as it moved and swayed. Perhaps he should have been paying more attention to where it was on his skin.. how deep he was truly pressing it.

 

Anti let out a small hiss at the sharp sting he felt. It wasn’t unusual, he just wasn’t expecting it quite yet. It was only an inch of a cut...

 

The feeling of blood dripping down his skin should have scared him, but he couldn’t help the smile that he felt. The small energetic pulse it sent down his spine.

 

Schneeps would complain later once he saw it, saying it wasn’t healthy. He often acted like there was something wrong with Anti. His owner didn’t like that... but checkups were something they thought he needed. Anti didn’t really think it was the worst thing, though. He was sure there were worse things to do with ones body... worse things to do with others...

 

He stretched his neck a little, letting the blood run down his arm and onto a small piece of paper below him. Aside from the small dripping sound and his own breath, the room was relatively silent. He guessed he was fine with that.

 

He almost felt as if he was in a trance, mesmerized by the sight of it. He sat there, still. The only movement was the small breaths, causing his stomach to expand slightly.

 

Soon enough he heard the door open. Marvin gave him a smile as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He came up behind Anti and wrapped his arms around him, “It’s time for bed, my bunny.”

 

Anti huffed, tossing the knife back too the magnet, “Fine enough.”

 

Anti easily laid down, the chains gently snapping around his wrists. He was sweet with Anti... being careful and doing what he could to keep him safe... or at least that what’s Marvin believed.

 

Marvin gave him a peck on the cheek, before leading him over too the bed, “Time to sleep, my bleeding heart bunny...”


End file.
